O Escaflowne Dois
by Ariannel
Summary: This takes places years after the original series. New characters and new plot revolving around the old premis.... Gaia is once again in turmoil as the life-force of Atla sparks again and shifts the words of legend once more....
1. Default Chapter

Escaflowne Fanfic:: Prologue

This is an Escaflowne Fanfic that takes places several years after the original.Characters are new, yet they are based on the originals.This story revolves around the myth of Atlantis and it's demise.The rights of Escaflowne go to those who own them.

Thus, end mini-forward.Take care and enjoy.– Ariannel Mar Faerenia.

-------------------***-----------------------------***------------------

O Escaflowne Dois: The story of Atla

Prologue

The winds were wild.Leaves whirled and swung in a torrent, many ripped and falling to the ground from the exuberance of the angry wind.Black hooded figures jumped from tree to tree in silent expedition.The noise from the great winds hid any sound they would have made, but from the adept way they moved, one would agree that they made no noise at all.The forest was dark except for the occasional moonlight that peeked through the forest canopy by the stirring trees.Even then, because of the debris of leaves that flooded and flowed through the forest, sight was minimal.

Abruptly, the hooded figures jumped down from the trees, again in silence, and stood before a massive object that shined lifelessly in the moonlight.One could barely make out the giant shape that was partially hidden next to the memorials of the royally departed.But, anyone who lived in the region knew of the legendary Ispano Gymlef, Escaflowne that resided for almost 90 years in the forest of Fanelia.It was rusted and grown over, yet none-the-less magnificent.

The hooded figures, too small to be grown humans, crowded around this great machine and began a soft chant.They chanted the Gymlef's name in melodic repetition, in various pitches and sounds.The Gymlef briefly glimmered, and then they completed their chant with a beautiful, almost heart wrenching hum.Instantly, they gymlef vanished, leaving the hooded figures to a silent and rhythmic depart just as they came.

The next day, the result of the night's undertaking began to unfold and the once peaceful kingdom of Fanelia was thrown into turmoil yet again . . .

Note:Yes I know.This is small.Please feel free to move on the Chapter 1.Thank you for reading!

Comments to:[ariannel@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:ariannel@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 2 -- "Profundity Reins"

Chapter One 

This is an Escaflowne Fanfic that takes places several years after the original.Characters are new, yet they are based on the originals.This story revolves around the myth of Atlantis and it's demise.The rights of Escaflowne go to those who own them.

Thus, end mini-forward.Take care and enjoy.– Ariannel Mar Faerenia.

-------------------***-----------------------------***------------------

O Escaflowne Dois: The story of Atla

Chapter One

"Profundity Reins"

The sky's sapphire atmosphere delighted her senses.She could make out the moon in the sky.Full and striking.She considered herself a Lunarian.Someone who devotes himself or herself to the moon.Astrology was a relaxation of hers and she always believed that the stars could tell fortunes.Ever since Sienna Rune Skye was a child, she had dreams about the moon and stars and planets.Mostly, about one particular planet that lie just beyond the moon.

Gaia.

It could not be seen by anyone. Yet, she could view it clearly from her window seat in the classroom.What was it?What was that planet in the sky, which could be seen by no one but herself?Why could only she see it and no one else?Once, when she was a very young girl, she made the error of telling her parents about the fantastical world of Gaia.How she knew its name was more than she could comprehend, even now.They threatened to re-locate her to a mental sanatorium if she didn't stop talking about it.Confused, she promised to stop mentioning Gaia.Yet, as she grew up, she realized that she was not the one who was deluded.Gaia was real and true.So true to her senses that denying it's existence would be like denying herself a soul.As a result of her parent's demands and accusations, she developed into an introvert and closed herself off to society.At school, she was always known as a peculiar girl who got stellar grades but never seemed to concentrate in class.Usually, people just ignored her.However, one person had taken notice of her since she was transferred to Ivy Crest Academy.

Odessa Roman.

"Ahem."

Rune balked and glanced at her history teacher who stood next to her desk, one book in one hand, and a pointer in the other.He gave her a severe look.

"Miss Skye, would you please pay consideration to the lesson?We're on page 108."He said, trying to be discrete, but everyone heard him.

Blushing, she turned forward to the correct page and bowed her head over the book, letting her hair hide her face.She knew everyone was looking at her and could hear a few snickers.

Mr. McNeill passed on and she sighed quietly in relief.At least he didn't make her read.She sneaked a peek over at Odessa and was surprised to see her looking intently into space.Rune cringed when Mr. McNeill paused by Odessa.

"Miss Roman."The fashionable, wealthy girl snapped out of her daydream and beamed up at Mr. McNeill.

"Hello Mr. McNeill."She said.

"Yes, hello, and you're not paying attention to the lesson.Would you please read the next paragraph for the rest of the class?"

"Of course, sir.Your want is my pleasure."She said, grinning.The rest of the class laughed and hooted, especially the boys.She arose, turned to the exact page, and read the next paragraph.Rune smirked a little because she saw the student next to her quickly point out the paragraph that she needed to read.Perhaps Odessa wasn't so perfect after all.

"Miss Roman, thank you very much for the exquisite reading.You may sit down now.Mr. Kessler, would you like to read the next paragraph?"

Mr. McNeill was only 22 years old. a prodigy, really, for he graduated college at the age of 17 years.As a result, the pretty girls in the class easily swayed him.Odessa and her small clique always flirted with him to get out of assignments and trouble.Although Odessa singled her out on several occasions, she could not bring herself to loathe the girl.Odessa's eyes always conveyed something heartbreaking and profound, not unlike her own eyes.

When class was over, Rune hastily gathered her books and papers and stuffed them into her carrier, fixing to leave right away.

"Miss Sienna."

Damn!

"I realize that you've probably already studied about World War 2, but please try to pay more interest in my class.You might just learn something new, ok?"

"Yes sir." She said.

"The modest little Cat is too intelligent to pay attention, Mr. McNeill.I think your class very well might bore her."

Rune sighed.Odessa Roman.Of course she would have something to say.

"That's not true, Mr. McNeill." Rune defended herself."I do enjoy your class, but…"

"That's quite alright, Sienna.I understand.I'm not so old as to forget what being 15 years old was like.Now hurry to your next class."

"Yes sir."She said and left in haste.

She heard Odessa follow her with a flattering good-bye to the good teacher, and flinched, ready for the verbal abuse she was convinced she'd receive.

To her utter astonishment, Odessa walked right past her, head down and shuffling as if lost in thought.What was with the girl, lately?In the usual fashion, Odessa would accuse her of being a teachers pet, brag about her own upbringing, and then decide Rune was unworthy to converse with.Rune was never hurt by the ill treatment; of course, she was too deep-seated to pay attention to such petty remarks.No, her concern was the fact that Odessa even paid attention to heart all.They way Odessa looked at her, searching for an answer to an unspoken question.Everything about Odessa was peculiar. 

Before she could analyse her further, Rune's world went dark, her eyes glazed over and suddenly Gaia loomed in front of her.

Her brain tried to rationalize she was having another apparition.A young man with fair-hair and white wings appeared, curled up in a ball.His wings extended around him like a shield.

There was a moment of silence.

Then,

Gaia cracked and exploded; fire and smoke materialized everywhere.Part of Rowan's ever present, analytical, mind reasoned that fire and smoke could not exist in space.A pallid dragon, which she recognised instantly, soared through the devastation piloted by a dark-haired young man with the same wings.He picked up the golden-haired boy and the white dragon transformed into a humanoid machine, consuming the two men inside.Then, a black version of the same machine appeared and they commenced in a fight with great swords.All she could hear was a hideous, torturous laugh and the black machine assaulted the once-dragon.

It went down with a crash.

Blood poured from the machine.

The laughing continued.

She began to scream.

O fim de capítulo um.(End of chapter one) 

-- Note:Well, this is my attempt to write an original fic with one foot in the door of Fanfiction.^_^Beware:only little references to the original characters of Escaflowne are made.This is a story that myself and my best friend thought up in the heat of one nights brainstorming session.Because these characters are original, I decided it would be best to base the ethnic background of the characters with that I _knew_.Meaning:we don't know Japan very well (even though I've visited there just recently) and writing about a brand-new Japanese character would contain a lot ethnic discrepancies.So, we opted to write about characters closer to our own heritage (although we're both American's and the story is currently set in England).

Comments, questions, and rampages go to:[ariannel@hotmail.com][1].

Thank you for reading. 

   [1]: mailto:ariannel@hotmail.com



End file.
